Season 2 cast
The Season 2 cast includes 25 starring cast members and numerous guest stars. Starring cast :See also: Starring cast The following cast members are credited during the opening sequence at the beginning of each episode where they appear: # Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister (10 episodes) # Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister (9 episodes) # Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister (4 episodes) # Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark (8 episodes) # Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen (8 episodes) # Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish (7 episodes) # Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont (7 episodes) # Kit Harington as Jon Snow (8 episodes) # Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister (7 episodes) # Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth (6 episodes) # Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark (7 episodes) # Richard Madden as King Robb Stark (6 episodes) # Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark (7 episodes) # Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark (9 episodes) # Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy (8 episodes) # John Bradley as Samwell Tarly (6 episodes) # Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon (6 episodes) # Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane (5 episodes) # Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon (7 episodes) # Carice van Houten as Melisandre (4 episodes) # Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell (4 episodes) # James Cosmo as Lord Commander Jeor Mormont (3 episodes) # Jerome Flynn as Bronn (7 episodes) # Conleth Hill as Lord Varys (6 episodes) # Sibel Kekilli as Shae (8 episodes) Also Starring Additionally, the following cast members are credited as 'also starring' during the closing credits: *Jason Momoa as Khal Drogo ("Valar Morghulis") Notes *Dinklage was the last starring cast member to appear in the first season credit sequence, receiving the "and" modifier. He is now the first credited. *Headey is credited ahead of Coster-Waldau and Fairley for the first time. *First season cast members promoted to the starring cast for the second season are John Bradley, James Cosmo, Jerome Flynn, Conleth Hill, Sibel Kekilli and Charles Dance. *New cast members joining the starring cast for the second season are Liam Cunningham, Stephen Dillane, Carice van Houten and Natalie Dormer. Guest starring cast Recurring These recurring cast members are credited as guest stars during the closing sequence of each of the multiple episodes they appear in. Returning cast members *Joe Dempsie as Gendry (7 episodes) *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie (7 episodes) *Kristian Nairn as Hodor (7 episodes) *Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin (7 episodes) *Natalia Tena as Osha (6 episodes) *Amrita Acharia as Irri (5 episodes) *Esmé Bianco as Ros (5 episodes) *Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle (5 episodes) *Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell (5 episodes) *Roxanne McKee as Doreah (5 episodes) *Art Parkinson as Prince Rickon Stark (5 episodes) *Mark Stanley as Grenn (5 episodes) *Aimee Richardson as Princess Myrcella Baratheon (4 episodes) *Callum Wharry as Prince Tommen Baratheon (4 episodes) *Gethin Anthony as King Renly Baratheon (3 episodes) *Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant (3 episodes) *Ron Donachie as Ser Rodrik Cassel (3 episodes) *Eugene Simon as Ser Lancel Lannister (3 episodes) *Eros Vlahos as Lommy Greenhands (3 episodes) *Sahara Knite as Armeca (2 episodes) *Francis Magee as Yoren (2 episodes) *Tobias Winter as Timett (2 episodes) *Antonia Christophers as Mhaegen ("The North Remembers") *Elyes Gabel as Rakharo ("The North Remembers") *Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister ("The Prince of Winterfell") *Wilko Johnson as Ser Ilyn Payne ("Blackwater") *Ian Whyte as a White Walker ("The Night Lands") *Andrew Wilde as Tobho Mott ("The North Remembers") Recast characters * Tom Wlaschiha replaces an unknown extra as Jaqen H'ghar (6 episodes) * Andy Beckwith replaces an unknown extra as Rorge (3 episodes) * Gerard Jordan replaces an unknown extra as Biter (3 episodes) * Ian Whyte replaces Conan Stevens as Ser Gregor Clegane (3 episodes) * John Stahl replaces Steven Blount as Lord Rickard Karstark (2 episodes) *James Doran replaces an unidentified extra as Ser Mandon Moore ("Blackwater") New characters * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth (7 episodes) * Steven Cole as Kovarro (7 episodes) * Nonso Anozie as Xaro Xhoan Daxos (5 episodes) * Oona Chaplin as Lady Talisa Maegyr (5 episodes) * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett (5 episodes) * Ian Hanmore as Pyat Pree (4 episodes) * Ralph Ineson as Dagmer Cleftjaw (5 episodes) * Forbes KB as Black Lorren (4 episodes) * Rose Leslie as Ygritte (4 episodes) * Kerr Logan as Matthos Seaworth (4 episodes) * Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton (4 episodes) * Fintan McKeown as Ser Amory Lorch (4 episodes) * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne (4 episodes) * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy (4 episodes) * Simon Armstrong as Qhorin Halfhand (3 episodes) * Nicholas Blane as the Spice King (3 episodes) * Karl Davies as Ser Alton Lannister (3 episodes) * Maisie Dee as Daisy (3 episodes) * Slavko Juraga as the Silk King (3 episodes) * Hannah Murray as Gilly (3 episodes) * Robert Pugh as Craster (3 episodes) * Tony Way as Ser Dontos Hollard (3 episodes) *Peter Ballance as Farlen (2 episodes) *Paul Caddell as Jacks (2 episodes) * Sam Callis as a Gold Cloak on the Kingsroad (2 episodes) *David Coakley as Drennan (2 episodes) *Aiden Condron as a Lannister captain (2 episodes) *Aidan Crowe as a Stark guard (2 episodes) *Donagh Deeney as a Winterfell shepherd (2 episodes) * Edward Dogliani as the Lord of Bones (2 episodes) * Roy Dotrice as Hallyne (2 episodes) * Josephine Gillan as Marei (2 episodes) * Andy Kellegher as Polliver (2 episodes) * Patrick Malahide as Lord Balon Greyjoy (2 episodes) * Anthony Morris as the Tickler (2 episodes) * Laura Pradelska as Quaithe (2 episodes) *David Sheehan as a Stark guard (2 episodes) * Dennis Stokes as a male prostitute (2 episodes) *Reg Wayment as a rioter (2 episodes) The following new characters were announced as appearing in the second season, but did not actually appear. * Simon Fisher-Becker as a High PriestCult Box interviews Simon Fisher-Becker Single episode The following cast members are credited as guest stars during the closing sequence of the single episode they appear in: * Marko Cindric as a Tourney Herald ("The North Remembers") * Oliver Ford Davies as Maester Cressen ("The North Remembers") * Gordon Fulton as Lord Portan ("The North Remembers") * Natalie Lee ("The North Remembers") * Pat Mooney as a Northern Lord ("The North Remembers") * Amy Dawson as the captain's daughter ("The Night Lands") * Lucian Msamati as Salladhor Saan ("The Night Lands") * Jer O'Leary as a Lordsport dockhand ("The Night Lands") * Derek Reid as Ros's dissatisfied customer ("The Night Lands") * Ken Fletcher as Gerald ("What Is Dead May Never Die") * Darren Killeen as a Baratheon Guard ("What Is Dead May Never Die") * Jonathan Ryan as a Drowned Priest ("What Is Dead May Never Die") * David Fynn as Rennick ("Garden of Bones") *Donal Gallery as a male Lannister prisoner ("Garden of Bones") *Sam Mackay as a Lannister guardsman ("Garden of Bones") *Gina Moxley as an old woman prisoner ("Garden of Bones") *Emmett O'Riabhaigh as a wounded Lannister ("Garden of Bones") *Patrick Fitzsymons as Reginald Lannister ("The Ghost of Harrenhal") *Kristina Krepela as a Qartheen woman ("The Ghost of Harrenhal") *Edward Tudor Pole as a protestor ("The Ghost of Harrenhal") *Marko Juraga as a rioter ("The Old Gods and the New") *Rea Separovic as a rioter ("The Old Gods and the New") *David Verrey as the High Septon ("The Old Gods and the New") *Sara Dylan as a handmaiden ("A Man Without Honor") *Neill Fleming as a Karstark soldier ("A Man Without Honor") *Duncan Lacroix as a Karstark soldier ("A Man Without Honor") *Tyrone McElhennon ("A Man Without Honor") *Steve Wilson as Theon's master of hounds ("A Man Without Honor") *Mark Byatt as a Lannister torturer ("The Prince of Winterfell") *Moe Dunford as a Stark messenger ("The Prince of Winterfell") *Ciaran McMahon as a Lannister soldier ("The Prince of Winterfell") *Kieran Cunningham as a Baratheon officer ("Blackwater") *Michael Grennell as the Captain of the Archers ("Blackwater") *Gordan Mahon as Ser Imry Florent ("Blackwater") *Stephen Swift as a Singing Lannister soldier ("Blackwater") *Terry Byrne as a Septon ("Valar Morghulis") *Wren Ros Elliot-Sloan as Rhaego ("Valar Morghulis") *Ross Mullan as a White Walker ("Valar Morghulis") *Patrick O'Kane as Jaqen's new face ("Valar Morghulis") *Christopher Reilly as Tom ("Valar Morghulis") *Michael Shaeffer as a Stark soldier ("Valar Morghulis") Background cast The following cast members are considered featured extras and appear uncredited despite their characters being identifiable: *Dennis McKeever as Night's Watch Officer 2 (3 episodes) *Unknown as Lannister bannerman 1 (3 episodes) *Unknown as Lannister bannerman 2 (3 episodes) *Unknown as Lannister bannerman 3 (3 episodes) *Unknown as Night's Watch Officer (2 episodes) *Unknown as Lothor Brune ("The North Remembers") *Unknown as Aggo ("The North Remembers") *Sarah MacKeever as Selyse Baratheon ("The North Remembers") *Unknown as Stark Officer 1 ("The North Remembers") *Unknown as Stark Officer 2 ("The North Remembers") * Paul Kealyn as Weasel ("Garden of Bones," uncredited) *Unknown as Ser Emmon Cuy ("The Ghost of Harrenhal") *Unknown as Ser Robar Royce ("The Ghost of Harrenhal") *Unknown as Septa Eglantine ("The Ghost of Harrenhal") *Unknown as Malakho ("The Ghost of Harrenhal") *Unknown as Stonesnake ("The Ghost of Harrenhal") *Unknown as Harker ("The Ghost of Harrenhal") *Unknown as Borba ("The Ghost of Harrenhal") *Unknown as the Fury gunnery officer ("The Prince of Winterfell") *Unknown as Ser Mandon Moore ("The Prince of Winterfell") *Unknown as Boros Blount ("Blackwater") References Category:Cast Category:Season 2